


[Brex/蝙莱]骑士与糖果

by cocrylic



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 审讯play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: BVS背景，大概算是pwp吧，蝙莱+一点点丑莱，也许OOC备份





	[Brex/蝙莱]骑士与糖果

Lex仍被钳制着，后背撞上的墙又冷又硬，钝痛让他的眼角抽了抽，但次数多了以后这就不再成为困扰他的因素了，被迫抬起的那一条腿才是。

Bruce在操他，疼痛且完全粗暴的，这也许不能称之为性爱，因为他打赌Bruce Wayne绝对比蝙蝠侠更擅长这事，但是蝙蝠侠，哦蝙蝠侠，坦白来讲这身制服才是他在这种情况下还能勉强硬起来的主要原因。

现在他们的距离很近了，Lex从Bruce的肩膀上闻到雪与松树的味道，要是他的监狱病房有供暖的话或许现在就有上那么一点过节的意思，但是当然，墙壁是冰冷的，牢狱是冰冷的，仅有的一点温度来自压着他的男人的体温，那几乎让身体可笑地要往温暖源靠过去。

这是一场审讯。然而那对Lex来说毫无意义，因此最后他索性将两条腿都架到了对方的腰上，这姿势一定像极了讨好，不过并没有人在意，假使这发生在几年以前，那必然颇有几分纳博科夫著作烂俗改编后的氛围，但这在阿卡姆，铁锈味占据了更多的嗅觉空间，便只成了单纯的烂俗桥段。

蝙蝠侠的面具为这一幕增添了戏剧性的滑稽因素，Lex连操他的人的下巴都看不见，但他能想象这幅景象，下流的木偶戏似的景象。这么打比方不是很恰当，因为黑暗骑士比木偶戏要高端多了，可这样说就好像百年以前的骑士是多么高尚的存在似的，因此他不打算撤回前言。

被扔进监狱的科学家悬空的脚踩着蝙蝠侠的披风，从腿到足底一片赤裸，晃动间脚趾全是黑色布料的触感，他的小腿随着撞击的动作在披风中时隐时现，那很显眼，因为相比于几乎从头到尾都一身黑的Bruce，Lex的肤色实在是白得过分，还有就是这位正受制于人的总裁一点都不安分。

Bruce放弃了对犯人双手的控制，转而按住了对方捣乱的腿，一点也没在意因为重心不稳而慌忙抓着墙的青年，毫不客气地拉大了Lex双腿之间的距离，强硬地又往里顶了顶。

Lex徒劳的试图抓紧坚硬的墙壁，但除了用光滑的指甲在上面留下几道痕迹外别无作用，现在他的手上满是干涸许久的油漆碎屑，指甲的缝隙被填得满满当当，和他被男人阴茎填得满满当当的屁股一样。

隔壁的小丑又开始笑，或许是听到了身体撞到墙上的闷响，或许他就是纯粹又开始发疯，隔了一道墙的狱友发出的声音宛如破烂又无人替换的老唱片机，一边发着吱吱呀呀的声音一边播放不成调的曲目，护士移动推车时轮子在地上滚动的声音与嘈杂的脚步声也一同变得清晰起来，混杂得仿佛他们正身在一个毫无专业性的交响乐团。

科学家深吸了一口气，难以忍受似的攀着墙向上移动，Bruce的动作比他快得多，力气也比他大得多，所以可以想见的，Lex并没有移动多少，但此时Bruce没怎么抓着他的腿了，他把他翻了个身，然后重新插了进去。

Lex的脸对着墙壁，视野在过近的距离下一片黑暗，这让他不得不垂下眼睛，目光全落在踮起的脚尖上，接着对面传来了如同敲门般的咚咚声。

那声音正响在他抵着的墙上。

蝙蝠侠没理会这声音，他带着他整个人往前撞了撞，现在他们又贴到一起了，后背全是盔甲与布料的质感，Lex的膝盖被这突然的动作撞到了墙上去，疼痛感又一次席卷了他，膝盖不是青紫就是通红，但鉴于这事才发生没多久，大约还没到淤青或是发紫的地步。

因疼痛与吃力站着而颤抖起来的腿让整场性爱终于有了点审讯的意味，假如Bruce穿着制服是让他勉强硬起来的原因，那么Bruce穿着这身触感折磨人的制服与他贴得那么近，就是他彻底兴致全无的原因。

眼瞳深蓝的科学家调整呼吸时看见了自己先前因为过于用力而在墙壁留下的划痕，似乎他喘息的声音越明显，墙对面的噪音就也变得越来越响，他在小丑的笑声与其他仿佛暴力所产生的动静间想起造成墙上划痕的人是蝙蝠侠，便想那也许可以算得上是阿卡姆极具纪念价值的事物。

“打个商量，骑士先生。”Lex舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，体力差距让他这句话说得不那么平稳，但他又不是一个歌唱家，平稳与否并没有多少意义，Bruce为这像极了示弱般的开场白略微停下了动作，因此Lex在从身后绕过来横亘在起伏胸膛间的手臂下喘了几口气，还留在他身体里的性器在这一会儿存在感格外明显。

青年的嘴唇因缺乏水分与方才的舔舐变得深红，他在这缓和的间隙里弯起唇角，带着某种甜腻的乖巧与阴冷混合的怪异语气接着道：“能帮我朝墙壁对面开一枪吗？”

小丑的声音在这一瞬间安静了下来，但这并没有持续多久，很快那满是欢快语调的尖锐声音便再次响了起来，“哦甜心，亲爱的……Lex宝贝你可真狠心。”

被以一种愉快语气埋怨狠心的科学家并没有更多心思再放在小丑身上，蝙蝠侠空余的那只手捏上了怀里犯人的性器，力道大得Lex几乎要以为对方想就这么折断他的生殖器，但接下来的举动很是出乎意料。

仍带着面具的骑士给自己审讯的对象来了一发手活，他的手法与开始的力道截然相反，甚至称得上细致，哪怕身后还贴着质感粗糙的制服布料，Lex还是在这番动作下重新硬了起来，此时仿佛更像是哥谭宝贝的骑士低头将嘴唇贴近了对方的耳边，开口的声音却并未被压低多少，“你得自己完成这件事，Lex。”

Bruce的语气正经得好像他并未将话语故意曲解成了下流的意思，而小丑的笑声在这句话后响亮得愈加夸张，Lex为这发展感到了几分荒谬，不过生理反应覆盖了大部分的理智，他没能开口回复什么，坦白来讲，在身体素质方面他确实是最为接近普通人类的那一个。

所以他也就没有注意到不远处墙面松动的砖石。

他在灰暗繁杂的混沌里。水声、黑暗、白光，蝙蝠翅膀……洛夫克拉夫特的造物由此涌入脑海 ，南太平洋、拉莱耶之主，无尽未知与恐怖的标识，来自外星球的遥远神明。

Lex不曾窥见过引人发疯的不可名状，因为他不信仰神与宗教，但他见识过广袤宇宙的宏大，他见过未知，见过恐惧，见过未来、见过末日……他见过人类的渺小，他清楚地底、地面的神明，但他深知神祗与恶魔实际远非人类所能划分，他们可以通通来自天上，也可以毫无区别。

眼神一片空茫时深蓝瞳色的科学家张了张嘴，红润的唇瓣里似乎吐出了几个单词，但没有发出声音，颤抖的身体和急促的呼吸显示出青年的状态，他看起来被即将到来的高潮逼得暂时丧失了对意识的控制力。

男人的手指从柱身压住了铃口，Lex从一片白茫里回过神来，射精被打断显然不令人好受，可这多少让他分出神来听清楚了蝙蝠侠的审问。

坦白来讲，这场审讯本就荒诞过头，所以高潮限制这种事也并不算多么令人意外的审讯方式，然而哪怕是黑暗骑士，贪得无厌也不是什么好习惯，因此Lex只是吃力地扭头微笑起来，话语因为缓神而未能变得顺畅，“哥谭之子……从未听说过太多的糖果会控制灵魂吗？”

这不是他们第一次见面，蝙蝠烙印打下后的大都会监狱里他给出了足够多的信息，氪星飞船给予的知识令他深切而具体地感受到人类的渺小，人总在得知越多的东西后愈发明了未知的可怕。

他如同疯子便如同一切接触到克苏鲁的人类。

“所以Lex是因此而丧失灵魂的？”如此反问的男人抽插的动作变得格外平缓，那甚至会给人某种温柔的错觉，他们之间的距离确实极为贴近，Bruce能闻到这个人身上被冲淡的糖果味，这让他有种自己好像在上一个未成年人的罪恶感。

蝙蝠侠的声音从始至终都是变声器下的低沉沙哑，可这会儿的情境下嗓音压得极低，交合处的穴口很是湿软，进出间因着润滑而响起细微的水声，便偏生多出几分暧昧来。

“我……”阴茎被堵住让Lex的身体不受控制地轻微抽搐，而在此时还不住往身体里顶入的性器则让他不由得吸了口气，科学家咬了咬嘴唇试图抑制夸张的生理反应，“唯物主义者没有灵魂。”

“但是……但是你，骑士先生。”Lex的嘴角拉长了一瞬，但快感堆积而压抑的身体状况使得这个笑没能维持太长时间，以致于那表情看起来更像是单纯的嘲讽，他的上半身难受地向上仰了仰，艰难地喘了口气，目光对上男人从侧面俯视的眼神，“你正被愧疚和恐惧驱使着灵魂。”

轰——

墙面在这个瞬间破开一个不大不小的洞，Bruce松开了在犯人性器上使力的手，lex身前完好的墙被精液射得一塌糊涂，有几滴沾染到了青年瘦尖的下巴上，猛然在脑中散开来的白光像是一场爆炸，然后他听到了某个熟悉的尖锐声音。

“瞧啊瞧啊，我看见了什么？”小丑涂得惨白的脸从不远处的洞口里探出来，那距离实在够近，回过神来的Lex开始庆幸掉下来的砖面没有砸到自己身上，可对方的声音确实一直都令人烦躁。

他歪着头凑近了几乎与自己面对面的狱友，仍有乳白色液体往下滑的嘴唇堵住了小丑的嘴，那看起来像是一个吻，“安静些，甜心。”

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1.纳博科夫著作——洛丽塔  
> 这个大家应该都知道
> 
> 2.太多的糖果会控制灵魂这个出自MIKA的Lollipop
> 
> 3.洛夫克拉夫特的造物——克苏鲁  
> 拉莱耶之主，沉睡在南太平洋的拉莱耶城中，形象为章鱼头、人身，背上有蝙蝠翅膀的巨人。  
> 克苏鲁偶尔会利用精神感应与远处不特定的人类接触，有许多人因为精神接触而发狂，他们发疯主要是因为人类的精神层次与其相去甚远。
> 
> 克苏鲁神话是恐怖小说，恐惧点在于感受到的恐惧是不可名状的，神话特色是“未知的恐惧”，“神明是跳出道德之外、人类逻辑之上的另类存在”，即人无法用人类的善恶观、人性、逻辑去界定理解远远高于自己层次的生物，宇宙是浩瀚的、未知的。
> 
> 这个我不清楚知道的人多不多，但是克苏鲁神话真的特别搭莱总了，我不知道要怎么概述这个神话，这么说吧，我感觉正文里应该理解一点这个神话了，应该能看出来我想表达什么，我其实很想从克苏鲁神话的的角度去写一个关于BVS莱总人设为啥看起来有点神经质的疯狂的分析小论文，因为我以前会看到有人说觉得电影的莱总疯疯癫癫是对小丑的拙劣模仿，但是没有时间，就这样吧，你们感受一下“未知、智慧”这几个关键词我的意思就好了


End file.
